


One Of A Kind

by JadedSkylark



Series: Misfits Anonymous [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elf!Kageyama, Gen, Ghost!Asahi, Incubi!Suga, Jinn!Noya, M/M, Nymph!Hinata, Skin-Walker!Daichi, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire!Yamaguchi, Werewolf!Tsuki, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSkylark/pseuds/JadedSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a kind creatures tend to flock together in a world overrun by humankind. In this world, there are so few non-human creatures left. Those who still exist, though, have found a home with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> its late at night and i wanted to make a new story thing

"Will you stop asking me how many wishes you have left?!" Nishinoya yelled, grasping an empty soda can and hurling it at one of his roommates.

The blonde Lycanthrope was practically barking in laughter, a hand half covering his mouth. Behind the blonde, his companion giggled and flashed sharp fangs in the process.

"Nice one, Tsuki," the vampire complimented, despite the fact that he knew very well that this joke was so old. Older than Nishinoya was- and he was pretty old at this point.

A partially transparent man came up behind the shorter, yelling man and placed a hand on his shoulder. His voice was quiet, only loud enough for the Jinn to hear, but it succeeded in calming the other down. The shorter male grumbled, glaring at the werewolf before disappearing in a haze of blue. The ghostly man sighed and followed, simply disappearing instead of vanishing into mist like his partner.

"Awwwww, I wanted to see Noya blow up at Tsuki," came a whiny voice from the couch.

The blonde didn't bother looking over to see who it was. He knew about one of his other annoying roommates- he knew about how the Nymph gained amusement from watching others suffer, though he enjoyed it with an oddly innocent smile on his lips.

The orange-headed Nymph laughed and vanished, leaving the living room eerily silent. Tsukishima sighed and glanced at his companion.

"Let's go out, Tadashi. It's getting stuffy with the idiocy in here."

* * *

 

Nothing annoyed Kageyama more than being stared at. He had thought escaping to the kitchen to avoid the yelling in the living room would have eased the annoying stare from the Nymph. Nothing- not even humans -annoyed him more than those huge golden eyes which were drilling holes into his skull right now. He turned steely grey eyes on the object of his anger, yet the other didn't even wince. The orange-headed boy just grinned wider as the Elf's glare darkened. Finally, the latter spoke up.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed at the Nymph.

The smaller laughed and moved closer. "I wanted to see how long it would take until you snapped and got mad at me. Elves have much shorter attention spans than I thought!"

He knew he shouldn't let the other provoke him- he knew he shouldn't even respond- but he did anyway.

"Shut up! I do-"

"Oi, what's with the yelling in here too?" A voice cut him off, making Kageyama's blood run cold.

Both gazes turned to the brunette in the doorway. The skin-walker stood there, arms across his chest and his gaze displeased. The focuses of his gaze make sounds of worry as he stared at them.

"Ah, Daichi, I was just-"

"Oh! I was just telling him that-"

The brunette raised a hand and cut the two off. "I don't want to hear excuses. Just stop your yelling. Suga's trying to sleep."

As if on cue, the silver-haired male appeared behind Daichi, yawning as he put an arm around Daichi's waist. The smaller leaned into the brunette's frame and smiled.

"I _was_ trying to sleep, but I suppose I can't do so without your arms around me."

Hinata took that moment as his cue to disappear, leaving Kageyama to awkwardly scoot out of the kitchen to leave the two alone.

Their privacy didn't last, though, as they had already made their way back to bed. With no other occupants in the apartment, the walls were quiet. Yelling, arguing, and laughter often filled the home of these creatures, but silence filled it just as often. Sometimes it made them forget that they were the last of their kinds- it made them forget the past. After all, why remember a harmful past when you could focus on the happy present?


End file.
